


mirrorball

by Nichole1011



Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, But Mark is such a sweet nerd, Car handjob, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Jongin is nervous at first, Kim Jongin | Kai is a Sweetheart, Kim Jongin | Kai-centric, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Millionaire Mark Lee, Side Baek/Lucas/Taeyong, Side Ten/Taemin, Smut, Sugar Baby, Sugar Baby Kim Jongin, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Mark Lee, barely beta read, blowjob, switch - Freeform, two soft babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichole1011/pseuds/Nichole1011
Summary: Jongin never thought he'd finally take his roommate's advice and get a sugar daddy.Until he catches his boss and co-worker going at it in the office.And he falls asleep while trying to do homework and only gets through one page of the fifteen pages of reading.And he misses class because he sleeps through his alarm.He's tired, okay?But when he said he'd go out with a sugar daddy, he wasn't expecting Mark Lee.A total dork with a big heart and the prettiest smile.He's totally screwed.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Mark Lee (NCT)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71
Collections: SuperM Fest Round One





	mirrorball

**Author's Note:**

> I rewrote half (ie: 75%) of this five days after the fic was due so I'm sorry if it's jumpy.
> 
> I hope it meets at least SOME of your expectations <3
> 
> Also ignore any and all timestamps and dates on stuff. I lost the screenshots I had previously and had to redo them all.

* * *

Jongin isn’t even in the apartment when he smells bacon and he just  _ knows _ that Baekhyun and Ten are home. Baekhyun would never use the stove if Ten wasn’t there to supervise. As he tosses his backpack onto the carpet and kicks his shoes off, he makes his way into the kitchen. Sure enough, Ten is sitting at their small, makeshift dining table and watching Baekhyun intensely.

“You put too much salt in it,” Ten tells Baekhyun with a sigh.

“Nu-uh,” Baekhyun replies quickly, turning around and sticking his tongue out at his roommates. “It was perfectly measured.”

“We’ll find out,” Ten groans, defeated.

Baekhyun flashes them a sweet smile. “How were your classes, Jong?”

“Horrible,” Jongin groans, falling into the seat across from Ten.

“How so?” Ten asks.

“Professor Kim got married this weekend so he’s on his honeymoon and the sub they got for him insists that we all call him ‘Tae’ and that he’s a ‘cool’ professor. We’ve barely read any of the chapter and the test is literally tomorrow? So I’ll be up all night catching up. Mr. Park has been in a bad mood the last few weeks and today he exploded on Hoseok about his form being off and how he needed to work on listening and paying attention in class and  _ not _ giggling and flirting with Mingyu. I’m pretty sure Hoseok left the room crying.”

“Damn,” Baekhyun groans. “Sounds like Mr. Park needs to get laid.”

“Isn’t he married?” Ten asks.

“The ring is gone,” Jongin confirms with a nod. “Which explains his horrible mood, but Hoseok’s form was hardly off. He’s a hip-hop dancer for gods sake. It’s just a play?”

“Are you sticking around for dinner? I made enough for all of us and probably our neighbor.”

“If you can get Yoongi to come over, I’ll give you $100,” Ten laughs.

“I can’t. I work in half an hour.” He doesn’t tell them that Yoongi is already at work, interested to see if they continue to bet on his presence. Baekhyun’s loaded these days anyway, he can afford to lose $100 easily.

“But you just said you have that chapter to read?” Baekhyun asks as he stirs whatever stew-looking concoction he’s made tonight. Jongin avoids his eyes. “And fucking bet. I’m going to woo him soon, I can sense it.”

“I’ll have to read it on my break and then after work.”

“You’re not going to ‘woo him,’ Baek. He doesn’t want to be wooed,” Ten replies with a snort.

“And what time are you off?” Baekhyun asks, his voice laced with irritation.

“Eleven.”

“JONGIN! You’re going to wear yourself out again! Remember finals literally last semester?  _ Literally _ three months ago? And shush Ten. He’s going to take one look at me in this beautiful crop top and smelling of bacon and his dick will get hard instantly.”

“It’s no big deal,” Jongin replies, waving him off. “My first class tomorrow is at ten which gives me a few hours to read. Plus we’re always dead on Wednesdays.”

He was, in fact,  _ not _ dead today.

It was as if the gods were being petty, if there were any gods.

Laughing in his face and telling him that he’s an idiot.

The store hadn’t been so busy in ages. He hadn’t realized Namjoon was running some absurd sale so when he came in and saw the only register had a line that wrapped through three aisles, he nearly ran back out.

“Hey Yoongi,” he shouts to his only coworker besides the owner himself. “What’s going on?”

“Namjoon is an idiot,” Yoongi grunts before plastering a fake smile on his face. “Have a great day and thanks for shopping at Namu’s Garden!”

“Do you want me to take over?” Jongin asks Yoongi as he wraps his apron around his waist. He knows how much Yoongi  _ loathes _ being on the register.

“You’re a godsend,” Yoongi sighs gratefully. Jongin gives him his best and most sincere smile. He watches as Yoongi’s eyes linger somewhere behind him and he already knows that means Namjoon is approaching. The way Yoongi’s eyes glitter when he sees Namjoon makes Jongin jealous, even though it’s an unrequited crush.

They’re busy for the next four hours straight. It’s ten-thirty before the store is finally clear of customers and the three men hurry to clean up. Namjoon mentions that the ad he posted had been worded incorrectly by the ad agency and it ended up stating everything in the store was 20% off instead of “almost” everything in the store. He’d simply wanted to get rid of the winter stock and had instead ended up with empty shelves and garbage littering his store.

Jongin was sweeping the aisles when he heard it.

A whine.

He tried to ignore the first one but when he realized it was coming from the fucking store  _ speakers _ he had no choice but to listen.

Eventually, the whines grew into moans and then Jongin heard Namjoon’s voice over the speakers. “Looked so pretty today, baby.” Jongin groaned and debated what to do. Apparently Namjoon was fucking someone in his office and one of them had their ass on the security console. He  _ knows _ Yoongi will get upset and Namjoon will be embarrassed, but is it worth it? Maybe Namjoon will fire him for interrupting. Maybe he’ll get fired for  _ not _ interrupting. Maybe Yoongi will quit and - “Put these on for you,” he hears someone moan.

Not someone.

Yoongi.

“Oh fuck,” Jongin groans. He  _ has _ to interrupt. They’ll both be embarrassed for ages, never able to look Jongin in the eye if he just lets them keep fucking. He makes his way to the office, trying his best to ignore  _ Yoongi’s _ whines and the way his dick is starting to get hard. He knocks on the door three times, loud and sharp.

“I can’t open the door,” he hears Namjoon shout gruffly. “Safe is open.”

“So is the mic to the announcements,” Jongin replies awkwardly.

“What the fuck?” He hears Yoongi shriek before something inside the office clatters and Jongin can hear the speakers close as they give off that strange electric noise.

“Thank you,” Namjoon replies, this time his voice is reeking with embarrassment.

“Can I go after I mop?” Jongin asks.

“Yes. Of course.”

“Sweet. Now that I can’t hear you, feel free to keep going. Sex is great,” Jongin says before walking away.

They must keep going because neither of them comes out of the office for another fifteen minutes. Jongin is just rolling the mop bucket back to the cleaning station when the door opens behind him and Yoongi walks out, adjusting his t-shirt. His face is flushed red and when he accidentally makes eye contact with Jongin, Jongin just smiles at him and turns away. He figures the best thing to do is pretend it didn’t happen.

“I’m really sorry about that,” Yoongi says quietly from behind him.

“Don’t worry about it,” Jongin replies softly. He dumps the mop bucket and rinses it out, surprised when he turns around and sees Yoongi still standing there.

“So Namjoon and I are dating.”

“Cool,” Jongin replies sincerely. “He seems like a really sweet guy.”

“He is,” Yoongi responds softly with a smile. “The best guy.”

“Good for you,” Jongin smiles. “Guess I’ll tell Baek to stop trying to get you to fuck him.”

“Nah,” Yoongi laughs. “It’s fun watching him flirt with me. Makes me feel good. Plus whenever I tell Namjoon about it, he takes me out to a really nice dinner and then fucks me in the car.”

“Damn,” Jongin whistles. “You’re living the life!” The two men laugh for a moment before the door opens and Namjoon steps out, obviously not expecting them to both be in the hall.

“Jongin, I’m so incredibly -”

“Save it,” Jongin laughs. “Yoongi’s been staring at you with heart eyes for months.”

“Months?”

“Shut up,” Yoongi blushes. Namjoon beams, wrapping his arm around Yoongi’s waist and kissing the top of his head.

“I’m done mopping. Am I good to head out?”

“Of course,” Namjoon tells him with a nod. “Tomorrow will be back to normal, thank goodness.” Jongin clocks out and gathers his things, waving goodbye to the cute couple. The walk home is only a few blocks, but he’s exhausted when he enters the door. He can hear the tv on in the living room, but he ignores it and heads into his room.

When his alarm goes off the next morning, he finds himself face first in his textbook. He’d only read three of the sixteen pages that the chapter consists of and lets out a groan of frustration. Part of him hopes ‘Tae’ won’t give them the quiz while the other things that maybe he can skip his math class to read the rest of the chapter.

Except math is his worst subject and he already spends twice as much time on the homework as everyone else.

“Rise and shine, my beautiful boy,” Baekhyun sings from the doorway of his bedroom, leaning against the frame. “How was work?”

“Busy. Namjoon was running some stupid accidental sale and we were wall to wall customers until half an hour before closing.”

“You got home at nearly midnight so I figured it had to have been pretty busy.” Baekhyun crosses the small room and sits on the edge of Jongin’s bed. “Did you get your chapter read?”

“No,” Jongin murmurs. “Fell asleep.”

“You know, you could always quit your jobs and focus on school.”

“By getting some old man to pay me money to fuck him? No thank you.”

Baekhyun laughs. “First off, Taeyong and Lucas are only a few years older than me. They’re not old by any standards. Second: sex can be optional. It is with us. We didn’t fuck for the first five months of the arrangement. Then I got tipsy at Ten’s birthday and sent them pictures of my asshole and told them to wreck me. It’s been amazing sex all the time ever since. They don’t pay me  _ for _ sex like a prostitute, sex is just one of the perks. I could tell them right now that I don’t want to fuck any more and they’d respect that. Third: they keep asking to set you up with their friend who used to run some investment firm. They think you’d really hit it off with him. He also knows Taemin so if he ever did anything sleazy, the three of them would kill him.”

“I like working,” Jongin replies honestly, wiping the drool of his textbook before he closes it.

“Maybe work two days a week then, not six. Jongin, you’re going to have another breakdown. It’s my job as your best friend to prevent that as best I can. Just go on a date with him, okay? He’ll pay for everything and you can have, at the very least, a nice night out. I can have Taeyong and Lucas take me to a restaurant that’s really close just in case you need me. We can do it in a way that’s really safe and makes you feel comfortable and then if the night goes well, you’ll have money in your pocket with no strings attached.”

Jongin contemplates it for a while. This isn’t the first time one of his sugar-baby-roommates has told him to join them in their ‘get free money from rich men while looking fresh to death’ scheme that is less of a scheme and more of them being idiots and falling for their sugar  daddies .

Ten had been so adamant that it was going to be something he did for just a few months, that he just needed enough money for tuition for a year and he’d be done. Then he met Taemin and after three weeks his plans fell crumbling.

Baekhyun had only lasted a few days after meeting Lucas and Taeyong before realizing he wanted them, but he took longer to actually make a move.

“Fine. Give me his number.” Jongin pulls out his phone and stares at his best friends, waiting.

“Wait, really?” Ten asks, raising his eyebrow.

“Yeah. If he’s nice, I’ll go down to one day a week at the store. Namjoon will understand.”

Baekhyun stumbles for his phone and quickly accesses his contacts. He reads the number off to Jongin, who smiles at him before grabbing his backpack from next to the front door and going into his tiny closet of a bedroom. It fits his desk and his very old twin size bed and that’s it. His laundry is in the hallway storage closest, along with his movie and amiibo collection.

Without saying a word to his stupid friends who keep knocking at his door, Jongin locks his phone with a small smile on his lips. Mark seems nice enough. He just hopes the man doesn’t tell him he  _ has _ to have sex with him. He’s not sure he’s ready for something like that or if it would even be worth it.

He falls asleep a few hours later, his brain stuck on Mark’s cute smile.

He works late, because of course he does. Which means he doesn't have time to change because of COURSE that is how his entire day has been. From missing his alarm for class to leaving without his wallet to being twenty minutes late to work; everything has been shit. He throws his work-shirt into his locker and has no choice but to make due with the plain white t-shirt he’d worn to school, hoping that a plain tee and skinny jeans were a good enough first date look to go out with your potential sugar daddy. By the time he gets to their meeting spot on 72nd and Betty, it’s nine fifty-eight.

He looks around nervously and glances down at his phone. No new texts which means either Mark is choosing to be patient and not hound him or that he just didn’t show up.

There are three cars in his sight; a sleek dark convertible, a beat-up grey honda, and some black SUV the secret service probably uses.

He waits a few minutes before sighing and whipping out his phone. He’s mid-angry text when he hears “Jongin?” He looks up at the SUV first and after seeing no one there, his eyes eventually wander over to the convertible. Sure enough, the passanger window is down and someone is inside.

Creepy.

“Maybe. Who the fuck are you?” He hears a quiet chuckle and is surprised by how soft it sounds.

“Mark.”

“How do I know that?”

“I sent you my photo, remember?”

“And now it’s dark and I can barely see you,” Jongin replies skeptically, taking a few steps towards the convertible but still staying far enough away where he can turn and run for the hills if he needs to.

“Lucas gave you my number. You know him through Baekhyun, who is your best friend and currently dating two of my friends; Lucas and Taeyong. I know what  _ you _ look like because of Taeyong and how annoying he is. You think tea is pretentious and would rather drink coffee. I’m definitely not a serial killer and you’re even more gorgeous in person.” Jongin stares into the car, still a bit skeptical.

“Get out and let me see you.” He hears another quiet chuckle, but a moment later the car door opens. The man who approaches him is somehow nothing like the man he was expecting. Sure, Mark sent him that photo; but holy fuck did it not do him justice. He’s a few inches shorter than Jongin and looks like he’s barely eighteen. He approaches Jongin with a small smile on his face; not condescending or arrogant, but genuine.

“Nice to meet you.”

“You’re wearing a suit,” Jongin laughs, crossing his arms over his chest. He’s definitely underdressed.

“I came straight from work. I can go change if that makes you more comfortable.”

“Can’t you just take off the jacket?” Mark smiles at him before easily removing the jacket. The baby blue button-up he was wearing underneath it is probably two sizes too large and Jongin sort of wants to tear it off him? “Better.”

Mark chuckles. “Are you hungry?”

“Very,” Jongin replies quickly, self-consciously moving his backpack from one arm to the other.

“Let me take that,” Mark offers, extending his hand.

“I can carry my own backpack, but thank you.” Mark drops his hand to his side, his smile faltering before he turns back to his car.

“Where would you like to eat?”

“I’d love some greasy American food. A nice burger to top off my horrible day.”

“I know a few places.” They drive for half an hour and the first half of the trip is silent except for the songs playing on the radio. Jongin knows them all and quietly sings along.

“Do you enjoy singing? Your voice is really beautiful.”

“I do,” Jongin replies softly. “My father was a really talented singer. That’s how my parents met, actually. He was the vocalist for this little rock band in college and they met at one of his shows. She always says it was love at first sight but he says it was just the eyeliner.”

Mark laughs. “That’s cute. My parents met at a board meeting. He was the CEO and she was the daughter of one of the board members. I was born ten months later.”

“Damn, they really got to it didn’t they?” Jongin chuckles, glancing over at Mark. His face is twisted as if he’s trying to smile but his face just won’t let him.

“They did, but then he left her when he found out she was pregnant. When he died, I was three. She sued for my share of the company and as his only child, I was given everything. His wife was irate and tried to steal it all away, but my mother fought hard to make sure no one touched what was mine. When I took it over last year, I sold it all. Started my own company from the ground floor and we’re doing really well now,” Mark tells him fondly.

“He sounds like a dick, may he rest in peace.”

“May he never rest,” Mark replies quietly, venom in his voice.

“May he forever be stuck waiting at a red light that never stops skipping him until the end of time.”

“Whoa. That’s harsh,” Mark chuckles.

“Well deserved though,” Jongin chuckles as they pull into the parking lot of a small diner. “I’m sorry that you went through that. That’s shit, but at least you were able to do what you wanted to in the end.”

“I’m lucky,” Mark says as they get out of his car and walk towards the diner. “There was nothing his cranky wife could do when I sold the business. I sold it a good friend, you might know him.” Mark opens the door and watches Jongin walk in, his eyes falling to the college student’s ass. “Taemin.”

“Ten’s sugar daddy? No way!”

“Yup,” Mark chuckles as they slide into a booth. Jongin’s glad they’re sitting across from each other. He hates when couples sit next to each other and even though they’re not  _ anything _ yet (except strangers), he’d hate to have to call it off because Mark is a weirdo. “Sold it to him for 80% of what it was worth. He’s made it all back three times over by now.”

“That’s awesome,” Jongin chuckles. They order dinner and talk for hours, well into the early morning. Jongin finds himself enraptured by the delightful, gentle, and completely nerdy Mark that sits in front of him. Mark, who volunteers at pet shelters around the city every Saturday, who literally designs indie games as his  _ job _ , who has an Archive of our Own account where he ships Kim Shin and Wang Yeo until the end of time; literally.

He finds himself staring into Mark’s eyes, wondering if they’re also glittering like they are tonight. Wondering if they’re duller right after he’s woken up or if they’re still bright and full of life.

“Did you want to discuss the actual reason why we’re here?” Mark asks him as he shoves the last piece of pie into his mouth, wiping the crumbs from his lap.

“I totally forgot, to be honest.”

“Me too,” Mark agrees. “I just figured we should probably cover it before three am.”

“Holy fuck, is it really that late?”

Mark laughs. “It is.”

“Fuck. Okay, yeah. Let’s talk.”

“So you want a sugar daddy to help you pay the bills, right?” 

Jongin nods. “Definitely. Not a ton of money, you know? Just maybe rent? And like, food? Grocery money? Like $400 a month?”

“That’s all?” Mark asks with a snort. “$400? Not $4000? No lavish vacations or expensive cars? Not your college tuition or a house on a hill? You’re not asking for a lot, you know. I could give you more,” Mark states, taking a drink of his milkshake. He pops the straw out of his mouth and sets it down on the table, a quiet smile on his lips.

Thinking back on it, Jongin doesn’t know  _ how _ he was so brave; so full of gusto and an apparent lust that hadn’t been fully awakening yet. Jongin locks eyes with Mark and leans in, his thumb brushing against Mark’s bottom lip. A quiet gasp leaves Mark’s lips as Jongin brings his thumb up and pushes it slowly into his own mouth, tasting the mint chocolate chip milkshake on his tongue. Mark’s eyes are glued to Jongin’s lips and they’ve gone dark. Jongin takes joy in watching the way Mark is so easily affected; his knuckles white around the cold glass containing his milkshake.

“Maybe I want more,” Jongin replies suggestively, popping his thumb out of his mouth.

Wait. What did he just say?”

“Are you sure?” Mark asks him quietly, his voice lower than it had been a moment ago.

Jongin nods. “You’re different than I thought you’d be and maybe it’s been a while since I’ve gotten laid. It doesn’t hurt that you’re fucking gorgeous.” Mark snorts.

“Have you seen yourself? You probably have a six-pack under that t-shirt and thighs for days.”

“Are you into thick thighs and six-packs?” Jongin asks curiously, fully aware that Mark is definitely right in what Jongin brings to the table.

“I’m into you,” Mark replies honestly. It sends a shiver down Jongin’s spine.

Mark is much more confident than Jongin had anticipated.

He’d expected Mark to stutter and turn red, unsure of how to react to Jongin’s erotic display.

But instead, it seemed to ignite a fire inside him.

A fire that Jongin was ready to get burnt in.

“Is there a contract I need to sign?”

“This isn’t Fifty Shades, Jongin. This is a  _ healthy _ relationship,” Mark sighs, a smile tugging at his lips. “You’re not locked into anything. If you want me to suck your dick in the car, I’ll gladly do it. If you decide you actually don’t want anything sexual, that’s fine too.”

“And if I want you to fuck me against a glass wall for the world to see?” Mark’s eyes go wide and he coughs twice into his shoulder.

“Fuck. Yeah, I’d do that,” Mark replies quietly.

“Then I’m up for whatever.”

“I’ll need your bank information so I can transfer you money.”

“That seems sketchy as fuck. What about venmo?”

Mark chuckles. “If that is better for you, of course.” They exchange Venmo information while waiting for the waitress. Mark pays for their meal and just as they’re standing to leave, Jongin’s phone buzzes.

“Baby?” Jongin nearly shouts, his eyes going wide. “I’ve never been called ‘baby’ before.”

“Is that what you  _ want _ to be called?”

“How about just Jongin for now.”

“Jongie?” Mark tries, holding the door open for his new sugar baby.

“Markie?”

“I like it,” Mark chuckles.

“ _ You’re _ a baby,” Jongin teases as they approach Mark’s car.

“Maybe,” Mark replies with a shrug. Once they’re buckled in, he turns to Jongin. “Where do you want to go now, Jongie?” Jongin shakes his head, accepting the nickname with a wide smile.

“Home is good.”

“Where is that?”

“That’s definitely a serial killer question.”

“Yes. Because I don’t want to take you home and kiss you goodnight, I want to take you to your house so I can know where you live so that in two weeks, I can come to your house and murder you.”

“I can’t believe you’d wait two weeks to murder  _ this _ ,” Jongin giggles, waving his hands up and down his body.

“If we’re being honest with each other, I don’t want to wait two weeks. I’d like to wreck you right now, in the backseat of this car. But something tells me that maybe we should move a little slower.”

They do move slow.

Ish.

When they pull up to Jongin’s dorm, Mark kisses him on his cheek at a weird-ass angle because Jongin was insistent that he not get out of his car. He watches as Mark drives away and tries to calm the butterflies in his stomach.

This is just an arrangement, he thinks to himself.

Mark wants to spend his money on someone and Jongin just happens to need extra cash.

That’s it.

Except when Jongin wakes up the next morning, he sees a few notifications on his phone. 

Ten had sent him a photo of Baekhyun and Lucas cuddling on the couch in the living room and he types back the response “they look like a pair of losers.” The new music video from his favorite musical artist catches his eye, but mostly he’s shocked to see that Mark has sent him $400. Again.

$800 in just a few hours?

It’s too much to accept.

Isn’t it?

It doesn’t stop.

Every morning Jongin wakes up to a notification from Venmo. Mark’s messages are always short.

_ Can’t wait to see you again _

__ Morning gorgeous  
_  
_ __ Jongie, Taemin is being very annoying.

It takes two weeks for them to have a moment to see each other and Jongin is $5,600 richer. Namjoon had been sad when he’d asked to go down to one shift a week, but he’d already hired Jongin’s replacement by the time his new schedule changed kicked in.

When he sees Mark’s little car pull up in front of his dorm, he’s giddy.

Fucking  _ giddy _ .

Like he’s experiencing his first crush.

It scares him.

Mark takes him to dinner and he spends most of the two hours whining about his classes and how hard they are. When Mark pays, Jongin pouts. “I have the money to pay, you know.”

Mark smiles at him fondly. “I know.”

When he drops him back off at his dorm, Mark leans in across the center console and presses a gentle kiss to Jongin’s cheek. “Did you enjoy dinner?”

“I did. Enjoyed my company more, though.”

“Yeah, those kids were kind of cute weren’t they?”

“Not the kids, you idiot,” Jongin laughs, gently shoving Mark’s shoulder. “You.”

“You’re adorable,” Mark murmurs, fondly caressing Jongin’s cheek with his middle finger.

“See you tomorrow?”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Jongin wakes up to $6000 from Mark, a number that has him screaming in his bedroom. Ten and Baekhyun rush in, Baekhyun with a baseball bat in his hand and Ten literally throwing punches into the air. It takes them a moment to realize that nothing is going on and they frown at Jongin.

“Bitch, we were ready to fucking murder someone. What the fuck are you doing, screaming like that?”

“He gave me SIX THOUSAND DOLLARS!”

“Omg, did you get your first ‘I really like you’ deposit? Already? He’s fucking whipped and it’s been TWO WEEKS!” Baekhyun exclaims excitedly, tossing the baseball bat onto the floor and jumping onto Jongin’s bed. “Have you guys fucked yet?”

“Leave him alone,” Ten laughs, pushing Baekhyun out of the way and taking his spot on the bed. “Oh my god, Jongin, buy a new bed. How do you sleep on this thing?”

“It’s, like, twelve years old. I’m used to it. Wait, you think he gave me this much because he likes me?”

“Fucking duh,” Baekhyun shouts merrily. Lucas gave me my first really big deposit after two days and he said it’s because I looked really pretty on our second date, but he told me late it was the moment he realized he could fall for me. Taeyong waited for three months because he didn’t want to scare me away.”

“Taemin told me he was starting to really care for me and asked me if he could up the amount of money he was giving me. I asked him if I could call him my boyfriend and he said yes, so I sucked his dick and  _ then _ agreed to let him give me as much money as he wanted.”

“I don’t - we haven’t done anything except he gave me two kisses on the cheek. That’s it.”

“He’s so whipped,” Baekhyun sighs dreamily.

Later that afternoon, Jongin asks him.

“Why did you send me that big sum?”

“Hmm?” Mark hums as looks away from Jongin’s face.

“Mark,” Jongin whines. “You sent me so much money and I’m just wondering why.” Jongin leans down, laying his head against Mark’s shoulder as they walk. “It’s okay if it’s a silly reason.”

“You deserve it,” Mark whispers, his cheeks flushing pink.

“You barely know me.”

“I know you’re kind and sweet, that you’re sincere and smart and talented. I know that I want to get to know you better.”

“You mean you want me to suck your dick,” Jongin laughs.

“That too, but there’s no pressure.”

“Can I tell you something?” Jongin asks, pulling Mark back towards the car.

“Anything,” Mark replies sincerely, their eyes meeting.

“I decided last night that I wanted to take the next step. I was going to tell you today.”

“Oh my god, you really want to suck my dick. Damn, I’ve got mad skills.”

“Oh my god, never say that again!” Jongin laughs loudly, kissing Mark on the cheek.

They hold hands the entire ride to Mark’s house.

Until Jongin’s hand slides down and unbuttons Mark’s jeans, sliding underneath his jeans and palming Mark’s half-hard cock.

“Baby, this isn’t a good idea.”

“Baby, huh?”

“Is that not okay,” Mark asks, his eyes full of concern.

“It’s great, I was just thinking that maybe I could call  _ you _ baby.”

“We can call each other baby?”

Jongin laughs. “I guess we can.” He slowly palms Mark’s cock until they pull into his garage and Jongin gets distracted. “You have four other cars?!”

“I like cars,” Mark shrugs nonchalantly, awkwardly adjusting himself inside his pants before buttoning them back up.

“Baby, you don’t need to rebutton those but it’s cute.”

“You’re not going to give me a blowjob in my garage,” Mark laughs as they climb out of his car.

“I’m not?” Jongin asks with a pout.

“Can’t we at least get inside?” Jongin nods and follows Mark up the small flight of stairs into his home. He’s watching his ass the entire time until a door swings open in front of him and they’re officially inside his house.

It’s the kitchen, but who cares?

Jongin is quick to push Mark up against the first wall he comes in contact with and slams their lips together. It’s heated and rushed, but neither seems to care. Jongin snakes his hand down the front of Mark’s pants and starts to palm at his cock, which is still half hard.

“I can’t decide if I want you inside me,” Jongin whispers, running his tongue over Mark’s neck, “or if I want to feel how tight you are around me.”

“Oh fuck,” Mark moans, hips bucking against Jongin’s hand. “I don’t care, baby. We can always do both. We have a lot of time.”

“Oh silly me,” Jongin giggles. “Of course we can.” He nibbles on Mark’s earlobe, causing the man to moan a second time, this time so loud Jongin thinks the neighbors can hear. When he slides to his knees and pulls Mark’s pants down, he takes a moment to admire his cock. It’s average in length and girth and something about that excites Jongin. He can do this.

He swallows Mark entirely with little fanfare, something Mark doesn’t expect. Jongin wastes no time working on Mark’s cock, bobbing up and down as he hallows out his cheeks and focuses on giving Mark something to remember when he’s not around. He puts one hand on Mark’s thigh to hold himself in place while the other gently scoops his balls into his hand. He squeezes and tugs at Mark’s balls, bathing in the moans and whimpers that fall from Mark’s lips like water falls over Niagara. It only takes a few minutes before Mark gently pulls Jongin off him and pulls him up, their lips crashing together.

“Don’t want to come on your face, at least not this time. Want to come inside you.” Mark leads them into the living room and onto his couch, their clothes falling by the wayside on the way there. When Jongin crawls over Mark’s lap, admiring the view of his gorgeous and toned sugar daddy, he is suddenly struck with a question.

“Mark?”

“Yes, baby,” Mark replies, his voice low as his fingers grip onto Jongin’s hips. “What can I do for you?”

“Do you have condoms? Because I don’t.” Mark chuckles as he leans to the side and opens the drawer to one of his end tables.

“Of course I do, baby.”

“You’re a lifesaver,” Jongin sighs as he lowers himself down. He bites back a moan as Mark’s cock slides between his cheeks, loving the way Mark’s precum eases the slide.

“Anything for you,” Mark hums as he leans forward and pulls Jongin into another kiss. They stay like that for a few minutes before Jongin grows impatient.

“Fuck me,” he growls, rocking his ass against Mark’s cock.

“Okay, baby. Are you sure this is what you want?”

“If you don’t fuck me, I’ll have to ask Baek too.”

“You’re disgusting,” Mark laughs as Jongin lifts himself up, allowing Mark to sheathe his cock inside the condom. He reaches around to awkwardly open Jongin up but finds something there instead.

“I prepared,” Jongin whispers shyly as he gently tugs his plug from his ass. He moans at the sensation but is eager to replace it quickly, positioning himself over Mark’s cock. Together, they guide Mark inside Jongin, who whines desperately as he bottoms out.

“You going to ride me, baby?”

“Until you die,” Jongin giggles as he slowly starts to roll his hips. They don’t say much else, instead letting their bodies do the talking. Mark’s grip on Jongin’s hips is tight, almost too tight, but Jongin loves the way it feels. Loves the way Mark gives up complete control while keeping himself from overwhelming Jongin by keeping himself steady. He lets Jongin do all the work, which is exactly what Jongin wants. They’re both so worked up that it doesn’t take long for Jongin’s pace to falter, his hips to start losing their rhythm.

“I’m close, Mark.”

“Me too, baby. You’re so fucking good at this, so fucking tight. Sound so good.”

“You feel amazing,” Jongin replies honestly, throwing his head back. “Never had a cock feel so fucking good inside me. Wish you weren’t wearing a condom. Wish I could feel  _ you _ .”

“God, I want that too baby. So fucking much.” Mark leans forward, awkwardly catching one of Jongin’s nipples in his mouth.

“Oh god, yes,” Jongin whines, his hips losing all semblance of movement. “Mark, baby, help me. Fuck me, please.” Mark growls as he thrusts up inside Jongin for the first time.

Jongin screams out as Mark hits that sweet bundle of nerves and without any more warning, he’s releasing between them. Mark feels the hot, sticky liquid splash onto his chest but he’s driven. He fucks up into Jongin with a renewed fervor, watching the pretty man as he bounces uselessly on his cock. Jongin leans forward and puts his hands on Mark’s shoulders, holding himself up.

“Keep going,” he whines, the overstimulation causing his body to twitch and shiver. “Wreck me.”

Mark doesn’t need to be told twice. He starts to fuck up into Jongin hard and fast, loving the way Jongin actually bounces up with each thrust. He loves the way Jongin’s mouth falls open when Mark hits his prostate again and against, loves the way Jongin’s cock starts to twitch back to life.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Mark groans as Jongin’s lips crash into his and his arms wrap around Mark’s neck. He rolls his hips randomly, trying his best to help Mark. “Baby, just rest. Tell me if it’s too much, but you don’t need to do anything okay?” Jongin nods his head and stops moving, resting his forehead against Mark’s.

“You’re so wonderful. So fucking kind and smart. I really like you, Markie.”

It’s silly, right?

Silly that such a small thing can affect someone so much.

Mark’s orgasm explodes through him as Jongin’s lips press a gentle kiss to his forehead and Mark lets out a loud moan. His cock twitches inside the condom as his hips falter and eventually stop. They both sit there for a few minutes, just panting and breathing each other in.

“You’re such a softie,” Jongin giggles as he crawls off Mark. It’s then that Mark sees that Jongin didn’t come a second time. So he does the only thing he can think of. He crawls over Jongin, which causes him to shriek with surprise, and takes Jongin’s cock into his mouth. Jongin goes slack immediately, his hips bucking up into Mark’s mouth. It doesn’t take Jongin long before he’s spurting down Mark’s throat, the younger man swallowing everything his sugar baby will give him. “Holy fuck. I was  _ not _ expecting that.”

“I live to serve,” Mark giggles as he reaches into the same drawer he got the lube and condoms from and grabs a few wet wipes. They clean each other off, collapsing into giggles more than once. It takes way too long and by the time they’re “done,” Mark is sure they’ll find some on their bodies later.

They curl up on the couch together as Mark turns on some random show.

“I like you too, Jongie,” Mark whispers into Jongin’s ear half an hour later.

“Do you like me enough to buy me a new bed?” Jongin feels Mark moving around behind him and a few seconds later, his phone buzzes. When he glances down at it, his eyes nearly bug out of his head. “TEN THOUSAND?”

“Will that cover a bed,” a clueless Mark asks him. Jongin falls into a fit of giggles, spinning around and capturing Mark’s lips in a passionate kiss.

“You’re an idiot.”


End file.
